Old Style Detention
by brycewade1013
Summary: Inspired by captainkodak1's pic, Kim and Ron sneak out for some alone time only to get caught and serve old colonial style detention. Takes place after, 'Cap'n Drakken'. One Shot. Completed.


At Port Mystic Cove Haven, Kim Possible was sitting down on a pile of hay, using an old fashioned feather pen to write a note. Usually she would just text somebody with her cell, but due to her electronics still confiscated, despite the fact that she, her boyfriend and partner, Ron Stoppable, and a few of their friends helped save Port Mystic Cove Haven, it was back to writing. It's been just three days, but she needed to send a message to her special guy.

 _Ron, meet me behind the girls barn tonight after bedtime. Don't tell anyone. Not even Barkin's dad._

 _Love, Kim._

"You do know that you both will be in a boatload of trouble when Barkin's old man catches you." Monique smirked as she sat down next to Kim who smiled knowingly.

"Which is why you and Tara will cover for us." Kim said, sealing the envelope shut. "Think you can handle him?"

"Girl, that old man won't get anything out of these lips." Monique said with a smile as Kim started to walk outside to deliver the note. Along the way, she was met by Remi the Parrot, who was being nosy as usual.

"Squak! Where do you think you're going, missy? Squak!" Remi asked, to which Kim growled softly.

"Nothing. Just going for a walk. There's no rule against that, is there?" Kim asked with a polite smile and nod.

"Squak! I'm keeping my eye on you. Squak!" Remi said as he flew off. Kim breathed a sigh of relief as Kim approached Rufus who was standing outside the cow pens, where Ron's new chore was.

"Hey Rufus." Kim said with a smile. "Give this to Ron, and make sure Mr. Barkin's dad doesn't see it."

The mole rat nodded as he took the note and went inside to find his master milking the cows, actually seeming happy with his job. "Now this is what I'm talking about. I should have done this when I was at Smarty Mart." Ron said with a smile on his face before noticing Rufus approaching him. "Hey little buddy. What do you got there?" Rufus handed him the note and Ron opened and read it. "It's from Kim. Ooh, you wanna play bad girl, eh? Sneaking out to meet me after bedtime? Sounds good to me. Cover for me, Rufus?" Rufus nodded at that. "Good." Ron then went back to milking the cows.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and inside the girls' barn, almost everyone was asleep. Everyone except Kim, Monique, and Tara. They were busy building a body double so neither Barkin nor Remi would notice that Kim snuck out. "OK. It should only be for at least an hour." Kim whispered.

"You sure you wanna do this Kim? It could mess up your grades. Cost you a lot of points." Monique said.

"Monique, I need my Ronshine." Kim said with a hint of seriousness in her smile. "Please don't fail me."

"Don't worry Kim. You can count on us." Tara said with a smile as Kim climbed the ladder and snuck out through the open window.

Meanwhile in the boys barn, Ron and Rufus finished building Ron's body double. "OK Rufus, I'll back in a few. You got this, buddy?" Ron asked to which Rufus nodded with a smile. Ron then snuck out the back way, being extra cautious not to alert Barkin or Remi.

Walking very quietly, he made his way towards the back of the girls barn to be met by Kim tackling and giving him a series of wet kisses. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that ever since we got trapped here..." Kim said with a smile. Ron smiled back and the two engaged in a series of loving kisses.

"What are we even doing here, KP? Let's just grab back out tech and leave." Ron suggested.

"And get into more trouble with Barkin and our folks? Face it Ron, we're stuck here until this Saturday." Kim said with a sad smile. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun to ourselves."

"I like the sounds of that." Ron said with a sly smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"You still got your bathing suit?" Kim asked, to which Ron nodded, holding his suitcase. "So did I. Come on." Kim then took Ron and ran off towards the lake for some swimming.

* * *

After checking the boys barn to make sure everyone was asleep, Barkin then checked the girls barn. He made his way to check every girl to make sure they were in bed. Barkin was about to leave before he noticed something was off with Kim's bed. He then pulled off the covers to reveal a sack of flour. "WHAT IN THE WITCHES COVE IS GOING ON HERE?!" Barkin bellowed, waking every girl inside the barn. "Where is Miss Possible?!" Monique and Tara stared at each other, knowing that they had to take the bait for Kim. When Barkin stared at them menacingly, both girls approached him. "Would any of you lassies care to explain yourselves?"

"You can't break me." Monique replied with a smirk.

"Oh maybe. But I think I can break her." Barkin said as he approached Tara.

"See if you can try." Tara said with her best confident voice.

"Puppies and kittens in leg casts." Barkin said, making Tara cry.

"OK! She went to the lake for a swim with Ron!" Tara cried, earning her a glare from Monique.

"Thank you lassie." Barkin said with a grin as he left the girls barn.

"Nice going, girlfriend. You just landed Kim and her guy in a serious heap of trouble." Monique said, still glaring at the blonde girl.

"I wonder how they do punishments here anyway." Tara said curiously.

* * *

An hour later, Kim and Ron had finished their swim, dried off, and put on their colonial clothes. "I so needed that. It was kind of good being bad." Kim said with a grin before pulling in Ron for a makeout session, covering his face with lipstick. After delivering the last kiss, they were grabbed by the shoulders by Barkin.

"So, going out for a little swim, in the moonlight, after bedtime?" Barkin asked with a smirk. Kim and Ron both smiled sheepishly, knowing they had been caught.

"Look Mr. Barkin, we're really sorry about all this." Kim said, trying to play innocent.

"Oh don't play innocent with me, Miss Possible. My son told me about how you try to escape any kind of punishments he would serve you." Barkin said.

"I supposed this means that you're gonna revoke our A for saving the cove." Ron said.

"Oh don't worry. I won't." Barkin said with a grin. "ON ONE CONDITION!"

* * *

Kim just grumbled to herself as she and Ron were placed in old colonial restraints. "So, we're supposed to stay in here for two hours, right?" Kim asked while Ron just continued smiling, his face still covered in lipstick.

"Wrong! Six hours!" Barkin answered.

"Six hours?! But-" Kim wanted to argue.

"No buts! And don't try to escape! If you do, I'll alert my son about this and you two sneaking out after bedtime when you return to Middleton, and I'll revoke your A. Would you rather have that?" Kim shook her head no. She didn't want to get into more trouble at school and ruin her grades. "Good. I'll check back in 3 hours."

After Barkin left, Kim continued to grumble while Ron continued to smile, both waiting for their longest school punishment to be over.


End file.
